


Levitation and Lies

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Series: Love of Magicians [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I don't think, Loki has a Child, May end up with smut anyway, No Smut, Odin is evil, Spoilers, Thor becomes king of Asgard, yeah you're the mother of his kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: Loki died and left behind his friends, family and lover. You refuse to admit that Loki is dead but no one else believes you.  You try and find proof but there is none to be found and it is starting to annoy Stephen because he rarely sees you other than when he is in danger or you're asleep.Thor comes back from Asgard with news about a man attacking Jotunheim, Helheim and Svartalfaheim. He begs for the help of the Avengers to find this man and stop him, so you put finding Loki on hold as you help the Avengers and your child's uncle.





	1. Chapter 1

"Will you please stop?" Stephen questioned as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Not just yet." I answered continuing to look through books.

"(Y/N), you need to rest." Stephen notes.

"He is still alive. I know he is, I can't just stop looking, I need to find him." I claim as I open the next book throwing the last one to the side with the rest of the useless books.

"(Y/N). Loki is dead. Everyone saw him die. You need to stop wasting your time looking for a dead man." Stephen starts. I go to challenge him when he holds up a hand as he moves to crouch in front of me. He grabs both of my hands and holds them reassuringly.

"I know you love him and you miss him. So do most people but you need to rest and you need to stop." Stephen states. I sigh.

"I know I'm not the only one who misses him. But I'm the only one who is still looking. He is alive Stephen. I know he is." I state as tears start to fall from my eyes.

"I'm sorry (Y/N) but you need to open your eyes and come to terms with it. He is dead." Stephen says as he pulls me into his chest where I sob.

"Stephen... Oh, are you okay?" Steve questions as he walks into the bedroom that Stephen and I share.

"She's still trying to find him." Stephen answers as he rubs circles on my back.

"He's still alive." I plead but I can feel Stephen tense in disapproval.

"I will let you take care of her. Thor is back from Asgard though..." Steve doesn't get to finish what he was saying before I was running to the main room where Thor would be eating pop tarts.

"Lady (Y/N)!" Thor announces before his face drops when he sees my appearance.

"Thor!" I hug the Asgardian tightly before letting him go and looking at him questioningly.

"(Y/N)!" Stephen scolds. (FMN) wraps himself tightly around me before dragging me back to Stephen.

"What has happened to Lady (Y/N)?" Thor questions still looking at my appearance when (FMN) lets me go.

"Your brother happened." I snap tiredly.

"Go back to bed and rest." Stephen sighs. I shake my head and lay down on the couch.

"What do you mean by that?" Thor inquires as he sits on the couch across from me. Stephen picks up my head and lays it on his lap, running his fingers through my hair.

"Before I, you know, killed Vision," I start before yawning.

"She's pregnant with Loki's kid." Stephen answers while I yawn.

"WHAT?!" I hear Steve call out.

"Spoilers." I state sleepily before my eyes start to close and I fall asleep on Stephen's lap.

***

"(Y/N)." I hear Stephen's voice and open my left eye out of annoyance.

"When the heck did I get in bed?" I question groggily before sighing and getting up.

"No, lay back down." Stephen orders as he lays a hand on my shoulder and pushes me lightly back onto the bed.

"What? Why?" I question now fully awake.

"You don't remember?" Stephen asks.

"Remember what?" I ask as a slight pain in my stomach and back makes me wince.

"You need to stay in bed, you haven't recovered yet." Stephen says as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Recovered from what?" I ask annoyed and then I notice the room. White walls. White bed sheets. Machines all over the place.

"What happened?" I growl at Stephen.

"I'd back away a bit Stephen." I look to Bruce and see him checking my vitals.

"I will make the Hulk look like the nicest person in the fucking universe if someone doesn't tell me what the fuck is going on!" I snap. The two boys look between each other before Stephen sighs as Bruce runs out of the room.

"After you fell asleep when Thor got here you had a seizure of some kind. We still can't work out what kind but it knocked you out for a while." Stephen answers.

"And?" I question.

"You've been out for 2 months." Stephen notes. I look at my stomach and see no baby bump.

"What happened to it?" I question as tears burn my eyes.

"He's fine. It was you we were worried about. You lost a lot of blood when he was born and you were already out so we were worried you weren't going to wake up." Stephen explains.

"Can I see him?" I question. Stephen nods before leaving the room. He comes back in a few moments later with a bundle of blankets which he lays in my arms.

"He hasn't been named yet," Stephen notes.

"Why not?" I question.

"He's Loki and your son, it's your choice to name him." Stephen explained.

"Thank you, Stephen." I said feeling tears starting to well in my eyes as I looked the small baby boy.

"He's a blessing." Stephen noted as he sat behind me with his arms wrapped lightly around my waist. The young boy opened his eyes and a startling green looked up at me.

I whisper the baby's name inaudibly and the little boy in my arms reaches for me.

"What did you say?" Stephen asks with his head on my shoulder.

"His name." I reply as my son starts to dribble a bit. I laugh slightly before grabbing a tissue and lightly cleaning his face.

"Of course." Stephen laughs before a group walked into the medical room.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Thor booms, disturbing Benedict into crying. I rock my son slightly to calm him down as he cries.

"Inside voice, point break." Stark says laying a hand on the Asgardian.

"Shh. It's okay. Shh." I coo to the baby as he calms down.

"Apologies, Lady (Y/N). May I hold him?" Thor questions quieter. I nod to Thor as he walks over and he takes my son from me.

"What is his name?" Steve asks looking at the small child in Thor's arms.

"Benedict Alexander Lokison." I answer watching Thor wearily.


	2. Chapter 2

“Is Benedict coming with us?” Stephen questions as he walks into our room.  
“I’m not leaving him here for Fury to take care of,” I note as I walk over to the cot where Benedict is fast asleep on his back.  
“You know he will be in danger,” Stephen comments as he walks over and stands next to me looking at the sleeping infant.  
“He will always be in danger no matter where he is,” I whisper before picking up the infant.  
“Okay. Let’s get going then,” Stephen replies before we walk up to the roof. Nat, Clint and Bruce were the first Thor took to Asgard nearly a week ago. Since then everyone has left to Asgard except Stephen and I. We get to the roof just as Thor arrives.  
“Neither of my parents have been told about Benedict. He should be safe,” Thor announces when he sees the baby boy.  
“For now,” I say softly. Thor nods and points his hammer towards the sky which results in bright lights surrounding us and lifting us off the roof of Stark Tower. The sensations are enough to wake Benedict but he doesn’t cry, he just watches the array of colours as they fly past. The weightless feeling slowly ends and I feel solid ground beneath my feet. When I look down the solid gold floor surprises me until I look around the room. Every wall is made of gold, every object.  
“Do you not remember any of this?” Stephen questions. I turn and look at him having forgot that he was there for a few moments.  
“No. I remember stone bricks and chains,” I comment and the memory of being beaten plagues my mind.  
“That would have been the dungeon. Welcome to Asgard (Y/N),” I glance in the direction of the voice and see a man in gold armour.  
“Thank you,” I nod to the man and he nods in return.  
“Thank you Heimdall,” Thor states before walking out of the room with Stephen and I following behind.  
“How did you travel between realms when you were under Thanos’s control?” Thor asks turning around to face me before continuing to walk down the rainbow bridge.  
“I controlled the gas particles in space to surround my body thus meaning I could breathe without dying. It also protected me from the vacuum of space,” I answer stopping to look at the sky. Although the sun is up I could still see the stars in the hues of blue and red.  
“(Y/N),” I look away from the sky and continue walking when Stephen cuts me from my thoughts. A large golden gate opens as we get closer to the city of Asgard and the large castle looms overhead.  
“You will be staying in the palace but at the furthest point from the All-Fathers chamber as possible. That way should Benedict cry, Odin will not hear.” Thor announces as we enter the palace grounds. I had seen none of the Asgardian citizens as we walked through the city. Only guards.  
“Should you wish to train, the training grounds are to your left,” Thor comments pointing down a hall as we continue to walk. A large set of golden doors up ahead on our right creates a sense of importance.  
“That is the great hall. If you need to speak with Odin, he is usually in there.” Thor comments pointing at the doors before we turn right and head down a new hall. Maids run every which way but staying out of Thor’s way.  
“This is your room. It was Loki’s,” Thor comments mournfully pointing to a dark oak door. Thor opens the door to reveal a room with greens and black on the walls and bed. I take some cautious steps inside and see large, heavy curtains pulled from the window to reveal a balcony overlooking the ocean and the bifrost. A whole wall covered in bookshelves that are over stacked with books and an open fireplace opposite the balcony.  
“Dinner will be soon if you want to get changed or sort anything out you can do it after or you will be in trouble for being late,” Thor announces standing just inside the room.  
“I feel like that is something Loki would have done often,” I comment remembering the God of Mischief.  
“Every night,” Thor admits. I look at the baby in my arms and see Benedict has fallen back asleep. I walk over to the cot that had just been brought in and lay Benedict down carefully.  
“There will be a maid in here while we eat to take care of him should he need something,” Thor notes. I nod my head hesitantly before turning and walking out of the room with Stephen’s arm around my waist.  
“Are you okay?” Stephen asks once we are walking to the dining hall.  
“Yeah. I’m just a little unsure about having someone else watching Benedict,” I answer as the guards outside of a set of golden doors open them to reveal a large golden room with wooden benches throughout it covered with food and drinks.  
“Come with me. The rest of the Avengers should be up here,” Thor notes before walking down towards what looks like the royal table.  
“(Y/N)!” I turn and see Nat running up towards me.  
“You look weird in a dress. Just saying,” I comment jokingly towards the redhead. She just smiles and walks with me towards the table that Thor and Stephen had just sat down at. The noise of all of the people in this one room deafening and yet silent. I look at Thor who is talking to someone. He then turns and points at me before going back to talking to the table.  
“Oh, you’re in trouble. That’s Frigga,” Nat says before scurrying off laughing as the woman walks over to me.  
“You must be (Y/N). I am Frigga,” The woman says when she reaches me.  
“I am,” I greet unsure of what to say.  
“Treat me like a friend. You are not the first person who seems a little lost here,” Frigga comments making me laugh a little.  
“I’m just a little unsure if I should be here. I was condemned to death last time,” I note mournfully.  
“Last time was not under your control. Loki defended you more than I have ever seen anyone do before. He loved you very much,” Frigga admits with a small smile before her smile broadens. “But I believe you already know that,”


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t… I don’t understand what you mean,” I respond nervously.  
“(Y/N). I am the Goddess of Fertility,” She says softly reaching out to me and grabbing my hands.  
“You know?” I ask confused. Frigga nods and leads me out of the dining hall. Once outside she releases my hands and faces me with a soft and hopeful smile.  
“May I meet them?” Frigga asks.  
“Of course you can meet him,” I reply smiling softly. Frigga’s smile widens making me feel a little less out of place. We walk down the hall towards Loki’s old room. As we reach the door the sound of whimpering can be heard. I open the door quickly and the maid looks up from the cot.  
“He was getting hungry,” The maid replies before leaving the room as Benedict begins to cry.  
“Hey sweetie. It’s okay,” I coo to the baby as I pick him up. The crying quietens into small whimpers as he opens his eyes.  
“He’s beautiful,” I hear Frigga say behind me. I turn around and silently ask if she would like to hold her grandson. The smile on Frigga’s softens as she takes Benedict out of my arms.  
“What’s his name?” Frigga asks as Benedict smiles and reaches out to his grandmother.  
“Benedict Alexander Lokison,” I answer before looking around the room mournfully.  
“He would have been happy to be a father,” Frigga comments laying a hand on my shoulder and supporting Benedict in her other arm.  
“I know he’s alive still. I know he can’t be dead,” I sob. Frigga wraps her arm around my shoulders and gives a gentle squeeze.  
“A mother always knows,” Frigga responded making me look up to see a sorrow filled smile on her face.  
“Do they?” I joke a bit while a tear falls from my eyes. Frigga laughs lightly and nods.  
“We should probably head back before Odin wanders where I have gone. He will not be happy if he discovers Benedict,” Frigga comments after looking down at Benedict as she lay him down in the cot.  
“I know. I’m worried about what will happen,” I admit as the two of us leave the room with Benedict now sleeping peacefully.  
“It will be fine. I will do my best to help keep my grandson a secret from Odin,” Frigga encourages. I smile my thanks as we walk back into the dining room and to the table where the Avengers are sitting with Odin.  
“(Y/N). Where were you?” Nat queries as we get closer. I see Odin look up before going back to his conversation. He then did a double take ending with him glaring at me.  
“I was talking with Frigga outside so that we could hear each other a bit better,” I reply calmly as I take a seat between Thor and Stephen.  
“You are not welcome in Asgard,” Odin seethes at me.  
“If you want our help, then she is allowed to stay. You are asking for help against an unknown assailant and she is our best,” Steve cuts in.  
“It’s because of her that Loki is dead,” Odin snaps. The Avengers all tense at Odin’s words and I just feel the guilt wash over me again. I look at the plate of food in front of me with shame as I watch the memory of Loki dying again in my mind.  
“Odin!” I hear Frigga snap from her place next to the All-Father. I stand from my seat and leave. I don’t want to be there for Odin to yell at, to torment and to humiliate. I walk back out of the dining room and see a maid scurrying past.  
“Excuse me,” The maid stops and looks to me.  
“Yes ma’am?” She replies.  
“Is there a garden that I could possibly relax in?” I inquired. The maid nodded and motioned for me to follow her and she walked around the corner. I walked forwards and followed the maid into a large well-kept garden.  
“This garden was made by Prince Loki,” The maid says before turning and leaving the garden. I look around and see an array of colours and an assortment of flowers. As I walked past a small flower bush the open red flowers followed my path as I walked. The vines moved out of the way of my feet and the flowers and plants follow my path as I walk through the garden.  
A cold wind blows through the garden and a shiver runs down my spine. I decide to head back to the room and sleep rather than get sick, for Benedict’s sake. I walk down the corridors looking at the patterns on the walls and doors. I heard some angry voices from down the hall but ignored them as I continued to stroll through the palace. I reached Loki’s old room and pushed open the door, Benedict was still asleep and Stephen still in the dining room.  
“Hey sweetie. Are you hungry?” I question as Benedict stirs and whimpers. I lean down and pull the infant from the cot before sitting on the end of the large king bed. I open my shirt enough to feed the crying baby.  
“Shh. Shh,” I coo as I rub the baby’s cheek to get him to feed. Benedict begins suckling and I watch the feeding infant wishing that Loki was here to see his son, to help care for him and to play with the growing infant. The sound of yelling just outside of the room made me look at the door as Benedict continued to feed.  
“Get out of my way,” I hear the All-Father yell.  
“You can’t go in there,” Stephen defends as the door handle turns. I try and move Benedict but the feeding infant whimpers and thrashes his fisted hand into my breast. I hear the door slam open and I look up to see Odin glaring at me before glaring at my son as Stephen stands between Odin and I.  
“Take that thing and leave it in the dungeon,” Odin orders pointing at Benedict. Frigga walks in and holds a sword to the guards neck.  
“Don’t touch my grandson,” Frigga threatens. As another guard walks past I pull Benedict as close to my chest as I can with my legs holding my arms tightly to my chest and lean over my knee as I shut down with Benedict turning to marble to further protect him from harm.


	4. Chapter 4

3rd Person POV  
“What just happened?” Odin asked with anger flowing from her voice.  
“(Y/N) is a relic and you threatened her child. She’s protecting him,” Stephen growled at Odin before looking to the marble Angel of Figures holding a marble infant with her body protecting him.  
“Will Benedict die?” Frigga asked with tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the statue.  
“I don’t know,” Stephen replied genuinely. “When she feels Benedict is safe she will revert back to human form,”  
“Until then?” Frigga asks.  
“We have to wait and not further threaten her or Benedict,” Stephen stated before growling at Odin who was looking furiously at Stephen.  
“Do not talk to me like that!” Odin snapped at Stephen before storming out of the room.  
“You protect her and Benedict very well. They are lucky to have you,” Frigga said softly as she walked over to Stephen.  
“She still believes Loki is alive. She still tries to find him. Is he still alive?” Stephen questioned as he turned to face Frigga.  
“Why do you ask me? Do you not believe her instincts?” Frigga questioned as the two walked out of the room, leaving (Y/N) in her shut down state.  
“You’re Loki’s mother. If anyone knows for certain it would be you. I trust her instincts but I feel she may be sad that he isn’t here and just wants to believe that he is still alive,” Stephen admitted as the two walked leisurely back to the throne room.  
“I am not the one to ask if you truly wish to know if my son is alive or dead. You need to ask Heimdall. The gatekeeper,” Frigga commented pointing towards the exit to the palace. Stephen looked over before looking back to Frigga.  
“He is the man at the end or the bifrost?” Stephen inquired. Frigga nodded in agreement.  
“I will take you to visit him after Odin has his announcement to Asgard,” Frigga announced laying her hand on Stephen’s shoulder and leading him towards the throne room. The duo walked in to see members of Asgard walking into the throne room along the edges of the hall. On the stairs to the throne were Sif and the Warriors three on one side with Thor on the other side motioning to Stephen and Frigga.  
“I believe you will be at the front with those considered important to Asgard’s safety,” Frigga stated happily. Stephen smiled nervously and followed Frigga over to Thor.  
“You need to stand here with your left leg on the higher step and your right leg on the lower step,” Frigga explained to Stephen who nodded before she walked further up the steps and stood in the same position above Thor. The crowd stopped talking as Odin stood from the throne and banging his staff on the floor to the hall.  
“Today, Midgard’s mightiest heroes are standing by Asgard to protect the 9 realms from the creature who has been attacking the realms.” Odin boomed over the crowd.  
“With the help of the Asgardian army the threat to Asgard and the 9 realms will be subdued and the 9 realms free from the pain and war that would follow,” The crowd cheered at Odin’s words before a guard ran over the elevated platform the throne sat on and whispered into Odin’s ear.  
“The first realm they will defend is Vanaheim immediately,” Odin announced as guards began to usher people out of the hall. Odin motioned for the Avengers, Sif and the Warriors three to follow after him and he turned and went through a different doorway. Stephen looked to Thor and Frigga who looked unsure before they followed after him with the rest of the Avengers, Sif and the Warriors three. Stephen hesitated but follows as well and into a planning room of some sort.  
“A message has come through from Vanaheim. They say that a ‘Master of Magic’ has attacked their government. This person has been described as agile, fast and deceptive. Find them and either kill them or bring them back bound in chains,” Odin snapped his orders.  
“Of course All-Father,” the Asgardians responded with a fisted hand over their hearts, bowing to Odin and then leaving the room. Stephen watched unsure with Frigga, Thor and the Avengers.  
“If my son was right about all of you, prove it.” Odin ordered before waving his hand in dismissal. Frigga lay her hand on Stephen’s shoulder and nodded her head to the door. Stephen nodded and walked out of the room with Frigga.  
“Because of the attack on Vanaheim, Heimdall will be busy and I will not be able to leave the palace grounds. Help your friends and keep (Y/N) and Benedict safe. Once Vanaheim is safe Heimdall will seek you out and tell you what you wish to know,” Frigga said before looking past Stephen in shock. Stephen turned around to see (Y/N) with Benedict in her arms.  
“What has happened?” (Y/N) asked looking between Frigga and Benedict.  
“A Master of Magic attacked Vanaheim,” Stephen answered.  
“Frigga. May you please care for my son while I am gone?” (Y/N) asked walking over to the All-Mother.  
“I will protect him,” Frigga answered taking the infant.  
“Thank you,” (Y/N) replied.  
“We need to get to the bifrost quickly,” Stephen commented when (Y/N) turned to face him.  
“Let’s have some fun then,” (Y/N) growled before shifting into a lion and nudging Stephen’s leg with her head. Stephen threw the leg that was being nudged over the lion’s back and grabbed hold of the mane before (Y/N) ran off in a sprint.  
Every guard and maid that (Y/N) passed with Stephen on her back yelped in surprise or fear or they attempted to attack her but were too slow. The rainbow bridge sped along below (Y/N)’s feet as she ran until (Y/n)’s pace slowed down until she stood before the Avenger’s, Sif ad the Warriors three. The latter 4 surprised, startled and scared by the lion.  
“She won’t bite,” Stephen pointed out as he hopped off of the lion’s back and (Y/N) reverted back to her human appearance.  
“What are you?” Sif inquired as Heimdall prepared to send them to Vanaheim.  
“I am a mortal relic based on their zodiac calendar,” (Y/N) answered before the group was sent to Vanaheim.


	5. Chapter 5

“This cannot be right,” Thor announced looking at the prosperous village we had arrived in. Their farms looking healthier and more productive than a normal farm. People smiling as they worked and children playing happily.  
“This is Vanaheim. We are in the right realm. Maybe on the wrong side,” One of the Asgardians noted making Thor nod in agreement and walk towards the village.  
“Why did you come really?” Stephen asked me as the group started to follow Thor and to walk through the village.  
“You said ‘A master of magic has attacked Vanaheim.’ Apart from Frigga the only master of Magic that can travel between realms is Loki,” I answered. Stephen sighed and shook his head.  
“(Y/N)…” Stephen started before getting cut off by villagers running out to the group smiling and laughing.  
“What happened here?” Thor inquired of the giddy villagers.  
“He saved us.” “He helped us,” “He helped the villages,” “He destroyed the corrupt government,” “He setup a new government,” “He made laws that better the people,” voices yelled out in random order and over the top of one another. I looked to Stephen who seemed a little unsure about what was happening.  
“We were sent a message that Vanaheim was under attack,” Thor explained.  
“That would have been sent by the government. Asgard has done nothing to help Vanaheim. You have only ever helped the government who had pushed the villages to the edge of death,” One of the villagers snapped making the crowd separate for him.  
“We have helped Vanaheim whenever assistance is asked for,” Sif announced.  
“By the government. They were the only ones who could call for help,” The villager explained coldly.  
“The person who saved your village. Describe him,” I asked stepping forwards. Stephen lay a hand on my arm and tried to pull me back but some gasps from the crowd made him hesitate.  
“What’s happening?” I asked when the villagers started to pull me into the crowd, touching my arms and back as they all crowded me.  
“Let her go,” Thor ordered. The villagers ignored him as they started to praise me.  
“Thank you,” This is thanks to you,” “You are our saviour,” and many other variations were yelled at me as the group continued to praise me for something.  
“What have I done?” I asked confused.  
“You are the one who began the rebellions against corruption when you attacked Asgard. The Saviour!” One villager explained before all of them yelled the last line.  
“Let her go,” I heard Stephen order the group but in a less commanding voice than Thor. The villagers separated, allowing me to walk out of the group.  
“The man you seek is of no realm of acceptance. He is like many villagers; seen as inferior. He is unmistakeable but indescribable. We were not the first realm that he has saved from a tyrannical government or dictator but we are the first that he has restored our lands fertility too,” One of the villagers explained.  
“Thank you for your time and for your help,” Thor announced before calling for Heimdall. The bifrost opened and took our group back to Asgard.  
“Stephen. I wish to speak with you,” I looked over to Heimdall before looking to Stephen as the rest or the group continued to walk off.  
“The All-Mother told me that you wanted to know something. What did you wish to know?” Heimdall asked.  
“Is Loki dead or is he alive?” Stephen inquired.  
“Loki is able to hide himself from my gaze and on the day he died he was hidden from my sight. If he is dead or not, I cannot tell you. But I can give you some advice. (Y/N) is a relic that was woken because of two worthy of her powers. She is the best person to ask of Loki’s state of health,” Heimdall noted making Stephen nod.  
“Come on. Let’s go get Benedict,” Stephen said after bowing to Heimdall slightly and laying his arm around my waist.  
“He is alive Stephen,” I said to the taller man as we walked.  
“(Y/N),” Stephen began.  
“You don’t believe me. Do you?” I asked feeling slightly depressed that Stephen doesn’t believe me.  
“We all watched him die. You as well, and yet you believe he is alive. I don’t understand how or why,” the admission in his voice was sad and hurt.  
“I still feel his presence occasionally and if he were dead I would never feel it. I know he must be still alive but I don’t know if he is still him or not,” I admitted as I watched the sun set enhancing the beauty of Asgard’s galactic sky. “I would do the same if it were you, Stephen. If you had been in Loki’s place I would still try and find you,”  
“How do you know that?” Stephen snapped looking at me.  
“Because I love you. I won’t just stand aside and do nothing if someone I love possibly dies. That’s how I know,” I answered angrily.  
“Do you? Do you really? Because I don’t think you do,” Stephen snapped and I felt the pain in my chest and a lump in my throat. A look of regret covered his face when he realised what he said.  
“You may be surprised by this. But yes, I do love you. Despite your aggression and annoyance that I am trying to find the father of my child, I do still love you,” I said mournfully before I turned back to the bifrost and began walking away to talk to Heimdall. I ignored Stephen as he yelled out my name and used Libra to fly to the end of the bifrost.  
“You are back here quickly,” Heimdall said not turning around to look at me.  
“You know why I am here so soon,” I sighed sitting next to Heimdall and looking out into the universe.  
“He worries that you don’t care for him anymore,” Heimdall said after some time.  
“Is he talking to Frigga?” I asked. The small chuckle from Heimdall confirming it.  
“Why do you wish to find Loki?” Heimdall asked.  
“I want him to meet his son. He deserves to be there for his son,” I noted as I watched the universe moving.  
“I am sorry that I could not help you anymore but I do know that the master of magic is heading to Alfheim,” Heimdall said making my head snap up.  
“Send me. Please,” I begged.  
“Should this man attack you, would you be able to do it alone?” Heimdall questioned as he walked over to the podium in the centre of the room.  
“Yes,” was my reply before I was going through the bifrost backwards.


	6. Chapter 6

I sit up after having landed on soft grass. The sky’s blue is beyond words and the juncture between land and sky is filled with beautiful trees that range in colours from green to purple to blue.  
“Are you okay?” I jump in fright when I hear a voice behind me standing up on my feet as quick as I can.  
“Uh, yeah. Sorry. You scared me a bit,” I stuttered out when I see a tall woman with long blonde hair.  
“I’m sorry. Did Odin send you?” The woman asks with a slight fear in her voice.  
“No. Heimdall sent me,” I responded and the woman’s smile broadened.  
“You are most welcome here then,” The woman said motioning for me to follow her as she turned away.  
“Welcome to Alfheim. Kingdom of the Light Elves,” The woman says as we walk over a ridge to see a beautiful stone and marble village with gardens filled with colours and children running an playing. The adults go about their business smiling and greeting everyone they meet as they go but never once looking annoyed, sad or frustrated.  
“Why were you worried that Odin may have sent me?” I asked the woman as we walked down a gravel path and into the village.  
“Odin has never been the kindest soul and especially not to the Light Elves. When we refused to aid Asgard in a fight to defend Helheim from an attack, he swore revenge on our people. The man whom attacked Helheim seeked refuge and we allowed him to rest here between attacks on the realms evil figures of power and greed,” The woman explained.  
“So what you’re saying…I never got your name. What is your name?” I asked realising my rudeness.  
“Raeranthur. And your name?” Raeranthur inquired.  
“(Y/N),” I replied.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Raeranthur said politely.  
“And you. But the person whom seeked refuge, he is the man attacking the other realms?” I asked. Raeranthur nodded and walked up to a beautifully crafted building with pillars out the front creating a royal appearance.  
“Would you like to meet him, if he will allow it?” Raeranthur asked. I nodded in agreement. Raeranthur held a hand up to tell me to remain where I was as she entered the building. While she was gone I watched the children playing making me wonder how Benedict is with Frigga and Stephen. The children’s laughter making me smile and lift my overall mood as I watched them.  
“(Y/N),” I turned to face Raeranthur who motioned for me to enter the building.  
“He said that he knows you and that he wishes for you to avoid any negative emotions that may occur,” Raeranthur said as we walked through a hallway and into the back garden.  
“I will try my best but I will not make an agreement or promise that I cannot keep,” I replied making Raeranthur smile.  
“At least you are one of the few who know that perfection in a person is impossible but that understanding and respect make one close to perfect. He is through that archway,” Raeranthur noted pointing to the middle arch in the hedges surrounding us. I nodded my thanks before hesitantly walking through th arch to see a fountain and clothes on the edge of it.  
“Hello?” I called out when I saw no one in here. I had a better look around and was surprised to see some paintings leaning against the fountain. Curiosity made me look through the different pictures. One of them seeming familiar, an icy landscape but made of only ice and no other material.  
“Do you remember that?” I screamed slightly because of the voice before turning and wrapping my arms around the man who scared me.  
“Everyone thought you were dead,” I cried out before slapping Loki. “Don’t you dare do that again!”  
“I needed to. It gave me an opportunity to redeem myself of my crimes,” Loki said wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned into him and snaked my arms around his neck as he nuzzled into the crook of my neck.  
“You redeemed yourself when you helped me, Loki. You didn’t have to fake your death,” I whispered. Loki let me go and held me at an arm’s length away, studying me as if trying to find anything different.  
“Why did you come here?” Loki asked in a soft, kind voice.  
“Since you ‘died’ I have been trying to find you because I knew you weren’t dead. You kept peering into my head,” I pointed out earning a guilty smirk from the god of mischief.  
“I wanted to make sure you were still alive and well. Also, who is Benedict?” Loki asked curiously bringing a smile to my face.  
“My son,” I started but before I could finish a pained but happy look spread onto Loki’s face.  
“Stephen’s?” Loki asked.  
“If you had let me finish. His full name is Benedict Alexander Lokison,” as I finished saying Benedict’s name Loki’s head snapped in my direction with a surprised and startled look on his face.  
“He’s… my son?” Loki asked still startled.  
“Yeah. The day after Thanos was defeated I found out I was pregnant with your child,” I answered making Loki smile proudly before he frowned.  
“Does Odin know he’s mine?” Loki growled.  
“Unfortunately but Frigga is caring for him and keeping him safe from Odin. I don’t know how he found out but he did,” I answered mournfully as I thought about what happened.  
“I wish I could meet him,” Loki sighed before standing up. His dark green cloak flowing in the slight breeze as he walked.  
“You can. If you come back to Asgard…”  
“I can’t. Not yet,” Loki snapped turning to face me.  
“Why not? He’s your son Loki. He needs his father,” I noted standing in front of him.  
“I am trying to get rid of Odin’s greed and power hungry rule over the 9 realms. That’s why he will be getting very frazzled about the attacks. Odin is trying to rule the universe and I am stopping him from doing that. Alfheim and Midgard were the only two realms not under Odin’s control and for me to stop him meant I needed to be dead. Since then Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Helheim and Svartalfheim have been freed from his lust for power. There are 2 realms that need to be freed before I can return to Asgard and as King of Jotunheim, I will not be welcomed back on Asgard,” Loki said using the water from the fountain to show me what he was saying.


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re king of Jotunheim?” I asked as his words echoed through my head.  
“Yes. My father was Laufey and since he is dead I was the heir to the throne of Jotunheim,” Loki mentioned as he walked away from me and towards another archway. As he reached it he turned and faced me as he waited. I followed over to the arch where Loki offered me his arm. Linking mine with his, Loki led me through the garden.  
“Until I’ve finished freeing the rest of the 9 realms, I will not be going back to Asgard,” Loki’s voice was quiet and soft as he spoke almost fearful.  
“Just please take care. I cannot lose you,” I whisper back understanding why he can’t come back.  
“What’s Benedict like?” Loki questioned after a silence had settled over us.  
“He’s quiet. He laughs occasionally but he hasn’t started talking or crawling,” I answer honestly as Loki continues to lead me through the maze of hedges surrounding us.  
“Maybe I’ll get to see him say his first words,” Loki said in thought, looking at the sky above us.  
“You will,” I encourage making a small smile pull at Loki’s lips.  
“How is Stephen if he knows you’ve been looking for me?” Loki questions as we exit the garden at the bottom of the hill I landed on.  
“He’s not happy about it. He feels that I have no love for him because I was spending so much time trying to find you,” I answered wondering how he’s going.  
“I’m guessing you two are fighting then,” Loki asked as we walked closer to the bifrost.  
“Yeah. Why are we here?” I asked as I saw where I landed.  
“I need you to keep Odin away from Muspelheim. I don’t care how just keep Asgard’s forces away,” Loki said as a green glow covered Loki changing his appearance from him to an old man with greying hair.  
“I will do my best,” I answered as clouds began to circle in the sky.  
“You can tell no one that I am still alive. Heimdall knows but no one else,” Loki commented.  
“What about Frigga? She’s your mother,” I ask. I see Loki nod before both of us were absorbed by the bifrost.  
“I’m glad to see you are safe,” Heimdall’s voice commented as I looked around the golden room again.  
“Uh, thanks. Wait, where’s…” I began.  
“He is on another realm and I believe you are supposed to be somewhere,” Heimdall noted. I remembered my promise and ran down the bifrost and into the palace.  
“(Y/N)!” I hear Stephen call out.  
“Not right now,” I call back as I run into the throne room to see Odin talking to the Avengers.  
“There you are. Who have you killed this time?” Odin snided at me.  
“Well, if you don’t want to know about the second attack on Vanaheim then fine. Bye,” I said turning to leave the room.  
“What do you mean?” Odin asked incredulously.  
“I went to Vanaheim to have a breather and not only was a man who could control all sorts of magic types there but an army of beings from Jotunheim, Vanaheim and Helheim were aiding him. He is killing everyone in Vanaheim,” I snapped.  
“You’re lying,” Odin announced. “The attack is in Muspelheim,”  
“It’s a distraction then because I watched a child being killed in front of me on Vanaheim!” I yelled at Odin to the shock of my friends.  
“Take her to the dungeons,” Odin ordered the guards in the hall.   
“Touch me and I’ll kill you!” I snapped when a guard went to grab my arm. “You are preparing to attack a distraction while people who you are supposed to be protecting die!”  
“And you are a liar, a murderer and a traitor to Asgard. Send word of an execution at dawn. We’re killing a traitor,” Odin said to the head guard before looking at me pointedly. I felt hands grabbing my arms so I burnt them as I set my body on fire.  
“Do not touch me,” I seethed as the guards cried out holding their hands. Another set of guards grabbed me but their hands were too cold for me to burn them. They chained my hands together and dragged me out of the throne room.

Loki’s POV  
“Do you work for your people or do you work for Odin?” I seethed at the last treacherous government figure on Muspelheim.  
“I serve Odin,” The man spat at me. Smirking I froze him before smashing the ice and him along with it.  
“Odin does not care for your people. He seeks power and status over the 9 realms. He seeks to rule everyone. Do not stand for it!” I yelled to the people of Muspelheim that were watching. They all cheered before Heimdall collected me from Muspelheim.  
“You have done well,” Heimdall said nodding.  
“Thank you Heimdall. Send me back to Alfheim,” I said in a weak order so as not to offend.  
“You may want to stay on Asgard,” Heimdall said making me turn to face the gatekeeper.  
“And why is that?” I asked shocked at the fact that he isn’t helping me. Fearful that Odin knows.  
“(Y/N) has been sentenced to death at dawn. She did stop Asgard from going to Muspelheim as you asked her to but now she is to be killed,” I miss most of Heimdall’s words as the same few words repeat in my head. (Y/N) has been sentenced to death at dawn.  
“Where is she being held? If she has been sentenced to death for tomorrow then she will be getting held somewhere,” I reasoned wondering why Stephen or Frigga hadn’t done anything to protect her.  
“She is being held in your old chambers,” Heimdall said before nodding to me. Our way of knowing he will keep the secret of me being alive from everyone.  
“Thank you Heimdall,” I said as I walked out onto the rainbow bridge before shapeshifting into a bird and flying over the palace walls and into my old chamber through the open window.


	8. Chapter 8

“When I said anything I didn’t think you’d get yourself sentenced to death,” I said making (Y/N) snap around to face me.  
“It wasn’t intended,” (Y/N) said smiling. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, kissing the top of her head as she rested her head on my chest.  
“What did you do?” I asked making her lean back from me.  
“I did what I always do. Be an idiot. Why are you on Asgard?” (Y/N) asked after I chuckled at her explanation of what she did.  
“Heimdall told me that you had been sentenced to death. I’m going to try and stop that,” I answered knowing that if I save her, everyone will know that I am alive.  
“You’ll be killed too,” (Y/N)’s comment held truth if Odin wants an all-out war between Jotunheim and Asgard.  
“If he kills me, there will be war. He will not be wanting that right now,” I answered bringing a small smile to her lips.  
“Loki?” I turned after hearing trays dropping to the stone floor and saw Frigga looking confused but happy.  
“Mother,” I responded letting (Y/N) go and walking over to Frigga. Frigga smiled softly before hugging me around the waist.  
“You have tormented this beautiful lady. But I am glad you are back Loki,” Frigga said jokingly.  
“I am not back forever mother. I will have to return to Jotunheim,” I answered earning a confused look.  
“Why to Jotunheim?”  
“Jotunheim has no government as they trust their king to make their decisions based on what’s best for them, or for a war. Since Laufey was my father I am now King of Jotunheim,” I answered producing a proud smile from Frigga.  
“If you are happy,” Frigga commented before looking shocked.  
“I will be back in a moment,” She said before turning to leave.  
“Mother. No one can know I’m alive. Not yet,” I pleaded. Frigga nodded before leaving the room.  
“I really do like your mother,” (Y/N) commented. I turned to see her smiling as she walked towards me.  
“I feel like you know what’s going on,” I commented smirking.  
“Yeah, I do. Doesn’t mean I am going to tell you though,” (Y/N) laughed before turning away and walking over to the window and looking outside.  
“You could just leave. Why haven’t you?” I ask walking up behind her.  
“Stephen has Benedict and if I go missing they will be the ones that are killed. I’m not risking that,” She answered turning back to me.  
“You two can stop thinking of negative things and be happy,” I turned to Frigga’s cheerful voice to see her holding a baby in her arms. (Y/N) rushed past me and grabbing the baby from Frigga who looked at me with knowing smile before turning and leaving the room again.  
“Hey sweetie,” (Y/N) cooed to the infant as she walked back over to me. I was too confused to move so watched as (Y/N) carried the infant closer to me until she held it out to me.  
“Hold him. He’s your son,” (Y/N) encouraged as I looked at the small child. I reached out and took the infant. He was lighter than I had expected but his eyes opened taking my mind away from his weight.  
“Wow. He’s, wow.” I said unable to think of any words.  
“That’s one way of putting it,” (Y/N) said jokingly as she moved a blanket out of his face. I went to ask (Y/N) a question when a knock on the door stopped me, making me rush to put up an illusion to hide my son and I from view.  
“Time to go,” A guard said walking into the room and looking at (Y/N). 3 more guards walked in and chained (Y/N)’s hands together before leading her out of the room. I followed after the guards when I saw Frigga. I walked over and held Benedict out to her knowing she could see past my illusion. She smiled and took Benedict before I continued to follow the group into the throne room where all of Asgard waited and watched.  
“(Y/N). You are to be executed as a traitor to Asgard and her people. You are a threat to the 9 realms and their safety.” Odin announced over the hushed people. (Y/N) was moved onto the podium in the centre of the room and held in place over the chopping block. I moved forwards dropping my illusion causing people to gasp as I walked past.  
“If you hurt her you declare war against Jotunheim!” I called out making the whole place gasp or speak in confusion and shock.  
“You’re…you were killed,” I ignored Captain America and glared at Odin who was baffled.  
“And who are you to say that war will be declared?” Odin roared.  
“The king of Jotunheim,” I answered feeling the Jotuns entering the palace.  
“And who are you to talk for the king?” Odin seethed.  
“I am the king,” I answered as the Jotuns walked into the throne room.  
“Ooooh. Burn,” Tony, Sam and Clint called.  
“Burnt by Elsa,” Tony commented making Odin and I glare at him.  
“You have no right to be here,” Odin called as the civilians began to leave in panic as Asgard’s army stormed into the room.  
“You are threatening the mother of my child, my wife and the queen of Jotunheim,” I snapped at Odin who paled.  
“Release her,” Odin grumbled to the executioner. (Y/N) got up from the floor of the podium and backed away from the executioner quickly and over to me.

Your POV  
“Thanks,” I whispered once I was standing next to Loki. The guards lowered their weapons before leaving while I guess Loki signalled for the Jotuns to leave back to Jotunheim. Loki offered his hand to me and we walked towards Odin and the Avengers seeing Thor looking at Loki beyond shocked.  
“How…How are you king of Jotunheim?” Thor asked.  
“I was the heir to the throne when Laufey was king. With him being dead I take the throne,” Loki answered as Odin walked out of the hall.  
“When did you two get married?” I turn to Stephen and see the pain on his face.  
“I’ll explain that now but somewhere quieter,” Loki answered for me and in all honesty, I want to know too. The three of us walked into Loki’s garden where Stephen ad Loki sat on logs around a fire place.  
“When?” Stephen asked.  
“In Jotunheim, which is my birth place, if a child is born the parents are considered married,” Loki answered causing Stephen to sigh. “But belief is that a woman can have more than one partner,”


	9. Chapter 9

“Loki? Stephen?” I look around the room after having heard the door to the room open. It has been three days since Odin tried to have me executed and I never feel safe in the halls alone. There are clouds covering the stars and moon stopping any light from entering the room. I can hear breathing and light footsteps but I don’t recognise the footsteps as that of Loki nor Stephen.  
I move out of the bed and away from the windows, sticking to the wall as I move towards the door. I hear someone stab the bed and I work it out to be where I was laying. I find the door handle and open the door, releasing light into the room blinding me momentarily. Running footsteps making me not care about being blind as I run through the lit up halls.  
“Ow,” I snap as I hit someone clad in metal and falling on my arse.  
“What are you doing down there?” I look up and glare playfully at Thor who smiles and offers me a hand up.  
“What are you doing up? Loki said you had gone to bed,” Thor notes with confusion.  
“Someone entered the room, and they stabbed the bed where I was laying but I had moved. Someone tried to kill me,” I exclaim hearing footsteps coming up behind me. When I turn I see Odin walking down the hall I had just run through.  
“Come with me. I’ll stay with you until Loki or Stephen goes to bed,” Thor encourages looking sceptically at Odin as he lead me down the hall.  
“Should we not just talk to Loki or Stephen?” I inquired as the bedroom door came into view.  
“We could but I don’t feel like dealing with my brother when he’s angry. Not when he has only just come back,” Thor comments as he opens the door to the bedroom. I create a ball of fire in my hand and hold it up to light up the room. Thor walks over and checks the dishevelled bed.  
“Someone did try and kill you didn’t they,” Thor notes looking at the large slash in the mattress.  
“Do you require anything?” A maid asked walking just into the room.  
“Get two guards here now and a new mattress for this bed,” Thor orders. The maid nods and walks away quickly. I look around the room grateful that Frigga is taking care of Benedict for the night when I see the cot destroyed.  
“You called my lord,” A guard said as two marched into the room.  
“You are to stand guard outside of this door. Only Frigga, Stephen, Loki, myself or (Y/N) are allowed to enter or leave this room unless I tell you otherwise,” Thor ordered. The guards nodded and walked out of the room, standing either side of the open door.  
“What happened here?” Loki yells as he walks into the room.  
“Brother. You need to calm down,” Thor said calmly as Loki used his magic to light all of the candles in the room.  
“You tell me to calm down with this,” Loki commented motioning to the room.  
“It’s not his fault, Loki. Please calm down even if it just enough to not look like you are ready to kill Thor and I,” I beg. I watch Loki visibly calm down before he looks to me.  
“What happened?” He asks.  
“Someone came in while I was asleep but loud enough to wake me. Whomever it was tried to kill me and Benedict,” I say pointing to the cot and the bed.  
“And whom was it?” Loki asks.  
“We don’t know but I think I have an idea,” Thor says storming out of the room as the maids brought the mattress in and changed it with the destroyed one.  
“Where is Benedict?” Loki asks.  
“With your mother. She wanted to take care of him for the night and I wanted a night’s sleep without interruption,” I commented smiling to try and lift Loki’s mood.  
“I know you want to sleep but I am not leaving you in here for the night,” Loki said after a little while as he grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall, into the throne room silently to the sounds of Thor and Odin yelling at one another.  
“How dare you accuse me of such a crime!” Odin snapped while Loki and I got closer to the two fighting Asgardians.  
“I know it was you, Odin. Why did you try and kill (Y/N)?” Thor retorts angrily. His comment made me yank my hand from Loki’s grasp which tightened with every word.  
“That whore needs to die. She is nothing but trouble and is a threat to everyone!” Odin snaps and I watch in what feels like slow motion as Loki’s sanity breaks.  
“You are no king! She has done nothing but helped the 9 realms and has changed Loki for the better but you are just a greedy old man!” Thor snaps before there is a loud thud. Loki pulls me behind him as he walks towards the now eerie silent area. Around the corner, Thor stands over Odin’s body but I don’t know if he is dead or unconscious.  
“Loki, take your son and (Y/N) and get to Jotunheim. If you seek a truce between Asgard and Jotunheim you can have it unconditionally,” Thor announces. Loki nods before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the room that I had been staying in where Stephen waited.  
“You will always be welcome on Jotunheim but you deserve to stay on Midgard. That is where you are from,” Loki commented as we entered the room.  
“I was made by Midgardians but I was made on Jotunheim. That’s why I always had a good relationship with the Jotuns,” I explained making Loki stop moving and turn towards me.  
“And you never thought to mention that?” Loki asked.  
“It was unimportant at the time and I figured you would have worked out that I had to have Jotun powers because I had your child. No form of magic can help someone carry a Jotun child unless the mother has Jotun powers,” I explained shocking both men in the room.  
“Where do you want to be?” Stephen asked walking up next to Loki.  
“Both. Midgard and Jotunheim,” I said splitting into two with Gemini and destroying the connection I had to the illusion, making her real and mortal.  
“I can go to Jotunheim and she will go to Midgard. We both have the same powers and same memories,” I started.  
“And we are both able to do anything that we could before. We are identical but with two separate minds,” She finished before she walked over to Stephen and I walked over to Loki.  
“The only difference is that she is mortal. She will live, grow old and die like a human. That is why she will go to Midgard,” I explained. Both men nodded as Stephen portaled to Earth and Loki and I walked to the bifrost after getting Benedict from Frigga who smiled a knowing smile to me.  
“Why did Frigga smile like that?” Loki asked after Heimdall sent us to the frozen plains that are Jotunheim.  
“Wait 9 months,” I answered smiling.


End file.
